eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Esspa
"Don't be fooled by the size of those mini-Shemarrians. They are heavily armoured, and they pack a punch! They're not afraid of wasting rounds as you try to reach their fortifications." Raider commander to underlings upon noticing Clan Armorand warriors manning the defenses of a village. Storm Esspa PP-12ca The Storm Esspa started as a Clan Armorand modification to the Esspa-01 into a twin barrelled version, then changed into a twin barreled version mounted to the underside of an arm brace, fitted with large ammo box or a back mounted drum. Mounted beside the barrels are retractable vibroblades for melee combat. The workings are altered for rapid-fire, firing both barrels at once, unleashing a torrent of projectiles, making them excellent weapons for defenders of passages or mowing down hordes of weaker foes. While firing bursts, the tumbling of the rounds from the original Esspa design allows the Storm Esspa to affect small areas per burst. Clan Armorand love these weapons for use in bottleneck positions as part of their fortifications, mowing down anything that attempts to get close, and the blades for finishing anything that managers to survive, or when the large ammo supply is emptied. Early models could only fire both barrels at once, while later models had fire select modes to allow for single shot or in burst mode to stagger the firing of the barrels to conserve ammunition in prolonged fights where resupplying was more difficult. The Storm Esspa draws power through induction, as most Clan Armorand warriors are cyborgs, but can be fitted with a hip mounted power pack, or portable generators as part of the ammo drum. Can fire single shot, both barrels (as a single attack action), or 6 round short bursts. The Skullcrushers have taken an interest in the design and are experimenting with using the 4000 series as a base for greater range. Damage Damage varies by the type of ammunition loaded. Standard 38mm 1d4x10 MD at ranges of 600 ft or less, 5d6 MD out to 2,000 ft for single round. Both barrels do 2d4x10+10 MD at 600 ft or less 1d6x10 MD out to 2000 ft. 6 round burst (3 rounds from each barrel) deals 1d6x10 MD to a 10 foot area at ranges of 600 ft or less, 6d6+5 to a 20 foot area out to 2000 ft. Targets hit of human and human-sized targets must make a roll on a twenty-sided, at -6 (-9 for twin barrel shot), to match or surpass the Shemarrian’s ‘to strike’ roll. A successful roll means the target is only staggered (lose initiative) by the heavy round’s impact, while failure means the target is knocked off their feet, flung 8-10 ft, lose initiative and 1 APM, and HALF all combat bonuses for the rest of that turn. Power armors, full conversion cyborgs, robots, superhuman and supernatural creatures are +6 (only +3 for twin barrel shot) to save versus knockback/knockdown, but lose initiative from heavy round strikes. Fletchette A shotgun-style ‘streetsweeper’ round that does 1d4x10 MD (2d4x10 MD double shot) at ranges of 500 ft or less, 3d6 MD (5d6+5 MD double shot) out to 2,000 ft, but to a 20-degree wide cone of effect (45-degree wide cone for both barrels), due to the ‘spray’ of high-density needle-fletchettes. No knockdown effects. DU/U Rounds 1d6x10 MD (2d6x10 MD both barrels) at ranges of 600 ft or less, 6d6 MD (1d6x10+3 MD both barrels) out to 2,000 ft, plus possible radiation damage/effects from the DU/U-rounds. Same knockdown effects apply. Incendiary Round* 1d4x10 MD at ranges of 600 ft or less, 4d6 MD out to 2,000 ft, but spatters a thermal-chemical/phosphorus tracer mixture that does an additional 2d6 MD for 1d6 melee rounds (immersion in water does NOT put the fire out), plus an 80% chance of setting combustibles on fire. Same knockdown effects apply. +75% with both barrels, and double the time of the burning. Silver Round* 1d4x10 MD at ranges of 600 ft or less, 4d6 MD out to 2,000 ft, plus possible silver poisoning damage (5d6 HP) to supernatural creatures. Same knockdown effects apply. Double damage with both barrels. Wood Round* 5d6 MD at ranges of 400 ft or less, 2d6 MD out to 2,000 ft, 6d6 HP to vampires and other supernatural beasts vulnerable to wood. Same knockdown effects apply. Double damage with both barrels. *These rounds are considered too fragile to be effectively used in a regular rail gun rifle. If used, they do only 1d4 MD at all ranges, and in the case of the Incendiary Round, incendiary effects are reduced to 25%. Power Induction In the hands of a Shemarrian or full conversion NeShemar, the weapon recharges by handheld induction at a steady rate without any interruption in power flow. Used by anybody else, the capacitor has enough power for 50 shots before the battery drains. Retractable Blades Blades are retractable. Mounted on either side of the barrels, extend a foot past the barrels. Quick Release The arm brace is designed for quick release, able to detach from the Shemarrian's arm as a single attack action. Category:Clan Armorand Category:Storm Esspa Category:Weapon Category:Ranged Weapon